


Life as We Know It

by Reyridley007



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyridley007/pseuds/Reyridley007
Summary: Begins on the night of the fugitive game. Allie and Harry connect that night and suddenly she's thrown into the world of lust, love, and relationships.*this desciption sucks i know but once i write more i'll fix it!





	1. Chapter One

Chapter One

 

Allie sat on her bed, staring at her phone. For the last half hour, she had been debating whether to take Harry up on his offer to be his partner for fugitive. He had invited her earlier that day while he was filling his car up with gas. At the time she had said no, mostly because Cassandra kept popping up in her head. But now that she was alone, she was leaning closer and closer to saying yes. Since they arrived here, she hadn’t done anything exciting. And she never got the chance to do anything like this before. Suddenly  she was putting a sweater on over her tank top and making her way downstairs. Cassandra was sitting on the couch, reading a book about the solar system.

“Hey, I’m going out for a bit,” Allie tells her, and Cassandra looks up from the book. “Okay, be careful?” She asks, and Allie nods. “I shouldn’t be out late, I’ll see you later,” And with a small smile she slips her shoes on and then heads outside. The meeting spot for the game is in front of the church, and it takes her about 10 minutes to walk there. A group of people have already gathered she notices as she nears the church. They just sent the fugitives running, and the others are getting into their cars. She spots Harry talking to Grizz and it takes him a few moments before he notices her walking towards them. He walks towards her smiling.

“You showed up!” He exclaimed, and she shrugged her shoulders. “What made you change your mind?” He asked. She smiled at him as she turned towards his car. “I just need a distraction, and you have a fast car,” She laughed and walked towards his car. He laughed with her, unlocking the car before getting in beside her. She laughs as she puts her seatbelt on and rolls down the window as he speeds out of the parking lot. The next half hour is spent with her telling him where fugitives have been spotted and them chasing them down. She laughs along with Harry as they turn down another road, along with Luke following them in his jeep. She gets another text from Grizz and she looks at Harry.

“Another fugitive spotted on Maple!” She exclaims and he takes another sharp turn, coming to a stop as the spot them. Allie undoes her seatbelt and runs from the car, trying to catch up to the fugitive when suddenly, she’s knocked to the ground. She can hear Harry screaming her name, and footsteps as he comes up beside her. “Allie!” He places a hand on her waist as she groans turning on the grass. Jason stands above them. “Shit Allie I didn’t see you man I’m sorry,” He says, and Allie just starts laughing. “My heart is beating so fast!” She shouts, looking over at Harry who still looks worried. She smiles big and punches him in the shoulder before she gets up. “Come on! We have fugitives to catch!” She shouts running in the direction she last saw the man running, laughing as she goes.

 

***

Harry hands Allie another beer and she thanks him before taking a sip. The after party for the game was bigger than she thought it would be, and the alcohol was helping her drown out the noise. Beside her Harry sipped on his whiskey, watching the people around him. “Do you remember when we used to play fugitive when we were kids?” Harry asks, turning to look at her. She nods, smiling as she remembers. “I remember one time you were a fugitive, and I was the one chasing you. You had turned around to look where I was and when you turned back around you ran right into a tree,” He says laughing. She takes another sip of her beer before looking at him. “What, I never did that,” She says shaking her head. He just laughs again, finishing off his glass before setting it down beside him. “Yes, you did! You started so bad that your parents told us we couldn’t play anymore,” She starts to laugh as she remembers. “You got so mad at me,” She said, and he shakes his head. “No, I wasn’t…” He starts but stops speaking. She tries to read his face but doesn’t say anything. “I’m going to get another drink, need anything?” He asks. “I’ll have whatever your having, thanks,” he nods and heads over to the little bar he has set up. She smiles to herself when her phone vibrates in her pocket.

 

_Cassandra: you okay? Its late_

She sighs before remembering she had told her she wouldn’t be out late. She looks over at Harry who is mixing drinks for them and sends a short reply to her sister.

_Allie: I’m okay, just hanging out at the after party. Don’t wait up_ _😊_

She didn’t bother telling her she was with Harry because she was too drunk to have a fight with her sister. Harry comes back, handing her a glass and sits down beside her once more. She whispers a thank you and takes a sip. “Woah that’s strong,” She says, coughing as she forces herself to shallow it. Harry smiles at her. “I told you, whiskey is my drink,” she nods, hesitating a moment before downing the rest of the glass. She closes her eyes as she shallows, the sting on the alcohol on her throat making it hard. When she opens her eyes again, Harry is looking at her, but with a weird look in his eyes. “What?” She says, feeling her cheeks heat up as he continues to look at her. He smiles and before she can react, he’s leaning in towards her. He looks at her lips and then her eyes before placing his lips against hers. She’s shocked for a second, but he pulls away before she can react. She bites her bottom lip, fighting a smile as she looks up at the stars.

“What was that?” She asks, looking at him. “I don’t know, I just didn’t notice you before…like at all,” She glances at his lips, smiling. A loud crash of thunder brings her out of her thoughts and Harry looks around.

“We should go_” “We should go inside,” Allie interrupts him, and he looks at her with surprise. He stares at her for a moment before nodding. He stands up and offers her his hand which she takes. They head inside, and she follows him up the stairs as he leads her to his bedroom. She’s too drunk to think clearly now, even though a small part of her knows she shouldn’t follow him. He looks back at her for a moment before looking ahead again, and then stops at his door. He leans against the door frame and she does the same. They look at each other and she takes a step towards him. She hesitates before placing one hand on his cheek before moving it to the back of his neck. She uses the hand on his neck to bring his head down and stills for a minute. He’s looking into her eyes with such intensity it makes her stomach flip. She smiles and finally brings her lips to his. His lips are soft, and she can taste the whiskey on his tongue as they kiss. His hands grip her waist, bringing her flush against him as he deepens the kiss. She lets out a soft moan and it causes him to pull away.

 She’s out of breath, and she raises her eyebrow at him. He grabs her hand and pushes his door open as he tugs her inside. He’s kissing her again, kicking the door shut with his foot before walking towards the bed. She kicks her shoes off before getting on the bed, looking at him as he stands at the end. She gets up on her knees and grabs a hold of his shirt, pulling him on top of her. She kisses him again and works on unbuttoning his shirt at the same time. When she gets the last button undone, he pulls the shirt off and throws it too the ground before grabbing a hold of her shirt. He looks at her, silently asking permission. She nods and he slowly pulls her shirt up over her head. She’s wearing a plain black bra, but he still groans at the sight of her body. He goes to unhook her bra, but she stops him by placing a hand over his.  “Sorry…I want it on,” She whispers, and he just nods.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allies first time with Harry. *smut*

 

Chapter Two

 

Allie gasps as Harry presses light kisses to her neck, sucking gently as he does. She bites her bottom lip, playing with his hair as he kisses her. She forces his head up once again pressing her lips to his. She moans when he bites her bottom lip slightly before releasing it. He presses one more kiss to her lips and moves off her body. He leans on his elbow, looking at her as he runs his hand down her body. He cups one breast, squeezing gently before sliding his hand down further. He makes eye contact with her before slipping his hand underneath her pants and underwear. He hesitates before gently running his finger up and down her before slipping two fingers into her. She moans, closing her eyes as he begins to slowly move his fingers in and out of her, kissing her neck as he does.

“Harry,” She gasps as he fingers pick up speed, lighting a fire in her stomach. She’s overwhelmed with pleasure and she doesn’t know what to do. “Holy fuck Allie your so wet,” He moans, and she opens her eyes to look at him. He’s staring at her, pupils wide as he looks at her. She grips his hair tightly and forces his mouth back to hers, kissing him hard as he continues to work her up. She can feel herself getting closer and closer to falling apart but as soon as she feels that, Harry removes his fingers. She whines and looks at him with question. “I need you,” He says and gets off the bed to rummage through his dresser. He finds what he’s looking for and comes back towards the bed. She looks at his hands and it hits her. They were going to have sex. Harry sees the look on her face and sits down on the bed.

“Are you okay? Do you want to do this?” He asks and his concern surprises her. The Harry she knew didn’t show concern for others. She smiles and nods. “Yea, I do, I’m just nervous,” She says. He nods and places a light kiss to her lips before standing up to remove his pants. She watches him and gasps lightly as she notices the bulge in his underwear. He looks big, she thinks. He gets back on the bed, climbing on top of her. She runs her fingers through his hair, kissing him hard as he runs his fingers against her again. He slips two fingers inside again, moving them fast for a few seconds before removing them. He rips the condom open with his teeth and looks at Allie before rolling it onto his length.

Once he gets it on, he settles between her legs. She spreads them for him, feeling exposed for a minute but then he’s kissing her, and she forgets about her nerves. He runs his length up and down her slit, moaning as he did. “Are you ready?” She nods and he smiles. “Just relax,” He whispers, and kisses her before gently pushing his length inside her. She gasps, wincing at the feeling. Its not painful, but its not amazing either. Harry notices and tries his best to be gentle as he pushes the rest of his length in. “Holy shit you feel so good,” He moans, dropping his head to her shoulder kissing her there. She just lays there, running her hand up and down his back as he moves inside her. She moans softly as he starts to move faster, the uncomfortable feeling going away with each thrust. He moans her name every few seconds, leaving light kisses.

She knew he was close because his movements got faster and clumsier. He moans her name loudly, thrusting hard a few more times before releasing into the condom. He breathes hard into her neck, laying still on top of her for a few seconds before flopping down beside her. She pulls the covers up a bit, laying there. He stares up at the ceiling, smiling big and plays with a strand of her hair. She knew that her first time wouldn’t be amazing, but she did think she’d at least finish. “That was it?” She questions and he smiles. “Yea…that was, amazing,” he whispered and turned to look at her. She was sober now, and she knew she had to leave his house before it got too late. Luckily for her the lights flickered and that got them both out of bed. He left the room before she did, since it was his house, and everyone was waiting. She took her time. She stood in front of the mirror and fixed her post sex hair. She noticed a mark forming on her neck and silently cursed Harry for leaving it. Thankfully it wasn’t that noticeable now. She slipped her shoes on and finally headed downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the 6 month jump! Please leave comments and show some love! Also this is my first time ever writing smut so please let me know if this is good! Thank you!!! xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its 6 months later and the guard decides to throw a huge party. allie decides not to go and then receives a text from Harry.

Chapter Three

6 months later

 

Allie has been in charge for 6 months now. She barley got any sleep, everyone relied on her for everything and she never got time to herself. Ever since Cassandra died, it was her everyone looked too. She was getting tired of it. So, when Clark asked if he could throw a party at the church, she said sure. That way everyone would be busy, and she’d finally have some time to herself. “Allie?” She looked up at Grizz and sighed. “What?” She said and he sighed. “Did you hear what they said?” She shakes her head no and yawns. “Listen, you guys can have your party. You can have booze just make sure no one gets hurt. I’m going to be here because I need some alone time.” She says, and everyone looks at her. “Allie, we can’t leave you here by yourself without someone watching over you,” Luke says, and she nods. “I know, but I’ll phone on me at all times and I have a gun now that you all decided we all needed to carry one. I’ll be fine,” He nods and writes stuff down his on little pad of paper. In the end they had decided on a few things. Luke and Helena would stay sober so that they could make sure nothing bad happens. Grizz was going to stay in the house with Allie because he wasn’t in the mood to party and insisted, she needed somebody there with her. And lastly the party had to be done by 3 in the morning so everyone would have some chance to sleep before their work shifts the next day.

 

“Okay, I’m going to go with Clark and get booze for the party,” Luke tells Allie and she nods. Soon almost everyone leaves the house on their errands, leaving Allie alone with Becca and Sam. Sam starts to sign to Becca and she nods. “Sam wants to ask you if you really think it’s a good idea to have a party right now,” She translates, and Sam looks at her. She was getting tired of people questioning her. “Yes. We need some fun for once,” Is all she says before she turns and heads upstairs to her room. She locks her door behind her and flops down on her bed. Her minds starts to wonder as she closes her eyes, and she falls asleep to the sound of Becca cooking downstairs.

 

_“You’re a murderer Allie,” Grizz says to her, pointing a gun at her head as the guard stands behind him. “You killed Dewy, you’re a murderer,” He says again before the guns goes off in his hand._

Allie shoots up in her bed, gasping. She wipes the sweat from her forehead, gasping for air. That’s the fifth time this week she’s had nightmares. She was getting sick of it. She looks at the time on her phone. _8:36._ The party hasn’t even started yet. She sighs and gets out of her bed, taking her sweater off. She changes into a t-shirt and throws her hair into a ponytail before going downstairs. The kitchen was empty expect for Grizz, who was sitting on a stool, deep in a book. When she enters the kitchen, he looks up at her and smiles. “Hey, your awake,” he says, and she gives a weak smile. She turns the kettle on and grabs a mug from the cupboard. “You can go to the party Grizz, I’ll be fine here,” She says, and he just shakes his head. “Nah I told you, I’m not into partying much anymore,” she doesn’t say anything and just pours the hot water into her mug. She rips open a tea bag, placing it in before sitting opposite of Grizz. She’s about to take a sip of her tea when her phone dings. She looks at the screen and raises her eyebrow in surprise.

_Harry: hey…you going to that party tonight?_

Why on earth was he messaging her she thinks. They hadn’t really talked since the whole awkward hook-up 6 months ago. A few words exchanged here and there, and they’d seen each other at the few parties they had and danced a few times but that was it. She looked up to see if Grizz was watching her, but he was back reading his book.

_Allie: no_

She keeps her reply short and takes a sip of her tea. She didn’t expect an answer so fast but seconds later her phone vibrated again.

_Harry: coffee? My house?_

She knew she shouldn’t say yes, but like she said before, she hadn’t done anything for herself in a long time.

_Allie: sure…I can stop by around 11?_

She finishes her tea and places the mug in the sink along with a bunch of other dirty dishes. Once upstairs she decides to change out of her sweats into tights. Not that impressing Harry meant anything to her, but she wanted to at least look decent. She had a few hours to kill before meeting Harry and she had to figure out a way to let Grizz know she was going out without him questioning her.

 

_Harry: see you then._

Once he confirms the time, she opens her laptop and turns on one of the few movies she has downloaded.

 

***

It was about half an hour until 11 and Allie was hoping Grizz fell asleep so she could just leave a note instead of having to talk to him. She grabbed her phone and her keys and went downstairs. Grizz was sitting on the couch, once again reading a book. She sighed and walked over. “Hey Grizz, I’m going out for a bit,” She says, and he looks up at her. “Okay I’ll come with you,” He says, and she shakes her head. “No, I’ll be fine, and I have my phone on me.” She says. He sighs and bits his lip. “Okay, just text me, keep me updated so I know your safe okay?” She nodded; grateful he didn’t ask her more questions. She grabbed her jacket, slipping it on as she left the house. She door closed behind her and she smiled. She hadn’t been able to walk anywhere on her own in a while and it was nice. The street was quiet, thanks to everyone being at the party. The walk to Harrys went fast, thanks to the quiet. When she reached his front door, she hesitated before knocking.

She could hear him shuffling around inside for a few moments before the door opened, revealing a rough looking Harry. His hair was longer than when she last saw him, and he had massive bags under his eyes. He didn’t look good. He told her to come in, and she stepped inside. She shrugged her jacket off, setting it on the couch before turning to look at him. “Are you okay?” She asked, mentioning to his new look. He chuckled nervously before nodding. “Um yea, just going through some shit but I’m fine,” She wanted to question him further, but decided against it. She took a seat on his couch, watching him as he walked to the kitchen. “Do you want something to drink? Coffee, beer, rum?” He asks and she thinks a moment.

“I’ll have some rum, and coke if you have it,” She finally says, and he nods. Sitting on the couch, in his house, brings her back to the last time she was there. The party, the sex. She remembers the way he kissed her neck, and the way he had made her feel. She could feel her cheeks heating up and she shook her head to get rid of the blush. He came over beside her, sitting down as he handed her a glass. She thanks him and takes a sip. “So…why did you ask me to come over?” She asked, looking at him. He looks back at her. He wanted to tell her everything. About how he was on drugs, how Campbell was his dealer, that he was having nightmares every night, panic attacks every day. And that she was the one he needed, the one he wanted to talk about all this too. But he decided not to. “I don’t know…” He says and she nods. They sit in silence, drinking.

“Are you sure your okay Harry?” She decides to ask again, after finishing her drink. Though she hates to admit it, she liked Harry. She wasn’t sure what she felt towards him, but that she felt something. She turns her body so her whole body is facing him and grabs his hand. “You can talk to me,” She adds, and he looks down at their hands. He’s about to speak when her phone goes off. He jerks his hand from hers as she reaches for her phone. Sure, enough its Will, asking where she is. “You have to go, don’t you?” She sighs, and nods. “Unless you want me to stay?” She asks, hoping he’ll open up to her. He sets his glass down looking at the wall. “They need you; you should go.” She sighs and hits the call button on her phone. Will answers right away.

“Hey! Where are you?”

“I’m at Harrys, he had sisterhood of the traveling pants on DVD and I really wanted to watch it. I’m fine,” She says, and Harry looks at her with a weird face.

“You’re with Harry?” Will questions and she sighs.

“Yes, and I’m fine. I’ll see you tomorrow,” She says and hangs up the phone. She turns her phone off and sets it on the table. She sits back down and grabs his hand again. “Talk to me Harry, please.” She says. But Harry wasn’t thinking about that anymore. He was thinking about the last time they were together, like she had thought earlier. And about how he needed her. He placed a hand on her cheek and leaned in towards her. She pulls away for a second but stops. She needed him too. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him, hard. She throws a leg over and sits on his lap. He places his hands on her waist, pulling her close to him as they kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will have some smut hopefully, I should update within the next few day! Please comment what you think!


End file.
